


I'm not that super

by TadashiRaiden



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Fluffy, Multi, Other, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiRaiden/pseuds/TadashiRaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me being a hero? No, I highly doubt it. I probably one of the most cowardly people in the world. Just the chances of me acting like some kind of hotshot are in a 1/100 chance, there’s no way, no how I would become some hero. I guess this is my story about how I became super...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! This is a Danganronpa Superhero AU! I hope you all enjoy this little fic, leave a comment if you so wish too! uwu
> 
> (Also yes- I know this is like that movie Sky High which was a bit of inspiration for this.)
> 
> Also it's in Souda's Point of View.

Me being a hero? No, I highly doubt it. I probably one of the most cowardly people in the world. Just the chances of me acting like some kind of hotshot are in a 1/100 chance, there’s no way, no how I would become some hero. But it somehow I saved the whole world…

Name’s Kazuichi Souda, just your normal nerdy college student who lives in Ayaka, Japan. It’s basically the superhero capital of the whole world, all the famous superheroes have came to this town once or twice if it’s from saving the world to even coming for a visit, whatever the case is they come to this town. I guess it’s an honor to live here because there’s tons of superheroes who live here but disguise. I don’t really know who’s a super hero and who’s not but I guess that’s the fun of living in this town. My parents moved here for some odd reason, maybe it’s because they’re some super nerds before they had to me. Whatever the reason is, I’m very grateful to be living here.

I’m not the most interesting person who lives in this town in fact I’m probably the least interesting person in this whole town. Probably in the whole world. I guess I should at least start from the beginning before I ramble off more.

Alright, I guess it began on the last day of my summer vacation before I head to the community college. My field of study is mechanics, like fixin’ cars and such. My backup plan is to become a journalist, I’m also great at writing reports and essays. But anyhow, I got nervous about it because my best friends would be moving out of the city and all I’ll be doing is moving in the downtown area of Ayaka. I sighed as I sat on my roof, looking at the stars which is my favorite thing to do when I feel super depressed. I heard a creak from behind, looking over I sat Fuyuhiko and Hajime crawl out from the attic. “Yo, Kazuichi.” Fuyuhiko said, walking over to me and sitting down beside me, “Last day together before we move on to our different ways.”

“I guess it is our last day together,” I sighed, “I can’t believe that we’re all finally in college.”

Hajime sat on the other side of me, sadly smiling at me, “But hey, we’ll be back for holidays and such, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Even so you guys will get to meet very amazing people and then forget about me.” I replied, looking down at the ground.

“Hey Souda look at the view though, I’ll surely missed this but you still get to see this view every night.” Hajime said, looking out at the lighted city, “Where I’m going it may be fun but I rather would be here with my best friends.”

“Yeah, like Hajime said, we’ll always be best friends and I wouldn’t really trade the for the world either.” Fuyuhiko agreed.

I felt like I was about to cry, but I kept it in since I didn’t want them to see my cry like a little girl. “Y-You guys are still the best…” I said, pulling them into a hug.

“Kazuichi stop that or I’ll kill ya!” Fuyuhiko yelled at me while Hajime just laughed at us.

Soon enough I let the both of them go, as we looked out upon the city to see the bright lights shining on us with their vibrant colors. We talked about our favorite memories and before we knew it, it was midnight and both of them had to go home. I just sat there looking at the night sky, for a little while longer before going inside for the night.

Finally it was the day of all days, the first day of college. Probably one of the most important days of your life, well, I guess it is for me. Finally I get to see new faces and maybe some old ones too. I grab my suitcase with all my stuff in it that is important to me like clothes, my hair brush and some comic books. I soon run of the door without anything to eat and quickly run to catch the bus, plus if I had forgotten anything at my house I could always come back and get it so it’s not a big deal or anything. I stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus to pick me up to go downtown, it took awhile but a bus came around.

The doors opened up and I entered, it was such a strange sight to see when there’s a bunch of nerds in superhero costumes. Was there an convention that I wasn’t aware of? I just sat down on the back of the bus as some of the people began whispering and looking back at me. Now I began to have regrets about riding the bus.

The bus started to move again, but it seemed to go the opposite direction than it displayed on the map of the city. Now, I begin to worry. I was going to be late to campus and on the first day too. So far this college life doesn’t seem as fantastic as it seems to be. “Alright is everyone ready?” called out the bus driver as he began to buckle up in another strap.

Then suddenly he pressed a button and straps came around us, I felt like I was getting strangled. I looked ahead to see a bridge going up, oh god I was going to die today. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to my parents. Maybe if I write fast enough and stick it in a bottle then throw it out into the river they’ll certainly get it. Or not because I’m a goner. As we got closer and closer to the edge of the bridge the more and more dizzy I felt.

It was like I was going to pass out anytime, which was not good timing since we were going jump off the bridge and dive into the city’s river. And that’s where we jumped, that’s where my story ends….or does it? I closed my eyes when the bus went off the bridge but I didn’t hear a splash, it was more of a roaring sound as if we were flying through the sky. Opening my eyes, there I saw it white puffy clouds and a beautiful light blue sky. I wasn’t dead, I was more alive than dead. It was an amazing view, I could definitely see my house from here and the whole city of Ayaka.

I noticed that we were approaching an island in the middle of the sky- wait, was this a college campus? A college campus in the sky, people in superhero costumes- wait! Can this be? A college for superheroes? Or upcoming ones anyways, no, no, that’s only a urban legend. Or was it. 

I almost began to squeal like a little girl, I couldn’t believe it though! I found the Hope’s Peak Academy for Superheroes, the big urban legend that my dad told me when I was a small child. It was like my wildest dreams were coming true after all. Me, Kazuichi Souda was going to be the first ever normal person to find the Academy, I was dying on the inside. But then I had to act normal, act cool and try to not get exposed by anyone. We soon landed on the island which the school was placed on than everyone began to get off, I followed after them and soon tripped on my face everyone looked back at me and laughed. God damn it for my untied shoes.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at him!” I hear a voice call out, looking up I saw blonde flowing hair and sparkly teal eyes, her smile was majestic as if she was enchanting me with her looks. My face turned red once I realized who the maiden was it was the Countess Pearl, one of prettiest superheroes I ever laid eyes on. “You okay? That was quite a fall.” She asked with her thick accent, it sounded like she wasn’t from around these parts. I mean of course she wasn’t from around these parts! She’s a European superhero after all!  
She held out a hand towards me and smiled, I grabbed it and she pulled me up with her incredible strength. I stood by her, I was a bit taller than she was. “Thanks…” I replied to her, my face was still a bit red. 

“Oh it is no problem darling!” She said all cheery, “I’m Countess Pearl, your Senior President of the Academy. And what is your name?” 

M-My name...oh shoot. I didn’t think I would make it this far. Then luckily someone called out, “I think he’s The Impostor.” 

Her eyes began to sparkle, “Oh! I know you! You're the superhero who hides as normal people to fight super villains!” Then she began to shake my hand, “I’m such a big fan of your work!” But then she realized something, “Why aren’t you in your superhero uniform though? Didn’t you read the dress code?” 

This school even has a dress code? Wow, I didn’t realize this college is so formal. “Sorry, I forgot about that rule and didn’t bother to bring any pairs of my costume.” I said, rubbing the back of my head.

“It’s okay since you're a freshman, we have extra costumes in the closet near the office.” She just smiled at me, “I can lead you there later if you want me to.” She offered.

“That would be really nice Countess.” I smiled, a light blush still on my face.

She nodded, “Alright Freshmen! Let me lead you to your dorms where you can meet your other two roommates before my vice president leads you around the school. We’ll split you up into two groups since the freshmen class is so big this year.”

She began to lead us into the school, it was stunning inside the school. There were pillars with beautiful carved vines edged into them. There was a display case of all the alumni that came to this school, I scan the pictures to find one that oddly looked familiar, like I should know that face. I just shrug and ignore it, as if it wasn’t any importance to me because it wasn’t, duh. We walked all past the classrooms and I started to name superheroes I knew. There was Visionary Lass and Dark Shaman, plus not to mention some other cool superheroes that I couldn’t name by heart.

It was all so cool until we stopped, being the clumsy person I am, I ran into the person in front of me. I fall to the ground and looked up at the long black haired teenager that was standing there, he turned his head in this creepy way that ran shivers up my spine. He looked down upon me with his ruby red eye (since part of the mask was covering the other eye), he didn’t seem too pleased with me already. “Hmph…” He huffed before turning around, the guy standing next to him looked back at me for one second and then whipped his head back around as if his emotions changed from excitement to fear in a blink of an eye.

I couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow at the both of them like I recognized them and then I got a light bulb in my head. Crystallized Hope and Bullet Baron, my other favorite superheroes of all time! They’re even best friends due to the crossover comic book that was released 2 years back! Oh god this was probably the best day of my life at this point, 3 of my favorite superheroes all in one place at one time, I certainly need to write about this to Hajime and Fuyuhiko sometime in the near future. I jumped up and began to walk with the group once more.

Countess was telling us all about the history of this school as we walked pasted each classroom, “Although many superheroes live on without children, we still love seeing new superheroes come into this school from normal families.” She pointed to a picture, “This the school favorite picture of it’s favorite alumni, Electric man, a retired superhero who was big in his era and still is today. We do know what happened to him after all, he had an only child who is about your age and he might be attending as we speak.” She paused for a second before continuing,”I think this covers the school’s history for today, so thus we may assign you to your dorms.” She giggled a bit, “Some of you already signed up for dorm mates but we’ll have to add a third person to each dorm due to the fact that we have so many freshmen this year.”

We all went to the part of the college with the dorms, everyone got a room except me. Countess looked at her clipboard to find a suitable dorm for me, she went down the list a few times before she decided on a perfect dorm, “Please go to dorm 12!” She said, “Just set your stuff down and we can look for a extra costume for you!”  
I nodded and headed to my dorm, upon opening the door I saw something that was unseen able- then bang. I felt a sharp pain run through my body as my vision began to blur. Finally it all went black…


	2. Proving myself

Ugh….my head hurts, not to mention my chest and body. My eyes flash open and I was greeted by a worried Countess who looked like she was observing me, it was quite awkward really. “Oh! You’re finally awake!” She beamed, like she was excited to see that I’m okay. Which was different than the girls at my school. “You gave us quite a scare, you seemed to pass out from something.” She hummed a bit, “But we’re not sure what it was.”

I sit up, rubbing my head. “Us?” I asked, “Who else was worrying about me?”

“Oh well your dorm mates of course!” She tilts her head slightly, “Do you not remember anything?”

“No...not really, all I remember is entering and then getting attacked by something.” I replied to her, “That’s all.”

Now she was even more confused, “Oh...I see..” Then she pulled out a superhero costume, “Here you go! I grabbed one of these while you were out cold!”

She pushed the costume towards me, it was a dull colored outfit. Like monochrome to be exact, it was actually awkward. “Thank you.” I say, grabbing the suit from her hands.

“It’s no problem!” She said, her voice raising slightly. It was angelic and sweet, it sent more shivers up my spine.

“No really, thank you for everything…” I said once more, “You’re a really sweet and kind gal.”

She blushed a bit it was like she never received a comment about her kindness before. “I should let you change real quick.” She said before leaving the nurse’s room, leaving me alone to change. 

I began to strip down my normal clothes (not to mention my glasses) and put on the leather monochrome superhero costume, which was very comfortable if I do say so myself. I was about to call the Countess back in but I heard voices outside the door, I leaned in to hear who she was talking to. “He’s really nice…” She said as if she was in awe, “He’s making me blush, it’s so weird though.”

The voice laughed a bit, “Countess, you just met the guy.”

“I know that Scarlet!” She yelled a bit before going back to her soft and melodic voice, “But..I can’t help it”

“Well, it doesn’t sound too super to me, maybe when the matches happen to find the best of the best team for the freshmen class we’ll see how super he is.” The voice replies back, “How about you check on your little hero? He surely is taking awhile.”

“Fine, I will.” the Countess declared. I run to the other side of the room where a mirror was, pretending that I was looking at myself to see how good I look.

She peeks her head in on me, “You okay over there?” She asked, I looked over my shoulder at her, giving her a grin.

“It fits like a charm.” I reply, giving her a thumbs up.

She giggles at me before blushing again, “Well, we should be heading over to the Gym, after all there’s still so much to do today.” She said, opening the door all the way, “Now come on, we still need to declare the best of the best in the Freshmen Class.”

I begin to walk out when I notice another girl, she had a skin tight red suit on with a black mini skirt, not to mention that she was pretty hot. I mean, that skin tight suit showed off her curves very nicely. She strutted over to me in a seductive way, “You must be the kid who my friend Countess has been talking about,” She said, her voice deep but yet enchanting in a way, “What’s your name again?”

“The Impostor…” I replied back, staring her right in the eyes so it doesn’t seem like I’m lying. 

She just stares at me for a few seconds before smiling, “Haha! Nice to meet you!” She says, “I just love giving freshies a hard time about everything.”

I chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of my neck before speaking, “Haha...you’re sooo funny…”

Her laugh was so loud and powerful, “My name is Scarlet Mirage, but you can just call me Scarlet if you so wish.”

“Ahem, we should be heading to the Gym before we miss the event.” Countess said, grabbing my wrist, “Freshman shall not be late! Including me! I will not be late to such an important event!”

“O-Okay! Well we’ll see you later then Scarlet!” I shout back to her, as if I was going to become friends with her.

That’s when it hit me, I’ve heard of Scarlet’s name before, but I couldn’t remember where it was from. It was either that or her appearance that I recognize, something about her was off, way off. We both entered the Gym when I saw an arena set up, oh god, oh god, I thought she was joking. I might actually get found out that I’m a normal human, this isn’t good. But I did not want to upset the Countess in anyway, I mean I’m doing such a great job at making her like me I wouldn’t like to lose her right away like I’ve done in the past. 

So I decided to go with it even if I end up dying, it’ll all be for her after all, she is one of fairest superheroes of all time.

“Alright Pipsqueaks!” Yelled the Coach, “We’re going to separate you into groups going by dorms! So you’ll all be with your dorm mates and they’re your team! You better get used to it!”

Oh god, I don’t know who I’m with then two similar beings looked at me and motioned me to come over, I looked at the Countess a bit before speaking to her about it, “Well, I think I know who’s my dorm mates now.” I said, pointing to the Bullet Baron and Crystallized Hope, she smiled. “Then good luck.” She said before letting go of me and running off to talk to the coach. 

I walked over to the two sluggishly, as if I was nervous about something, who am I kidding? I am super duper nervous about this, these two are my idols and I was their dorm mate. I just wave when I finally make it over to the two, Baron just gave me a look as Crystallized didn’t look at me at all. “How ya doin’ kid?” Baron asked, crossing his arms, “You feelin’ better?”

“Oh..um yes.” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck, “Thanks for asking..”

His hazel eyes glared at me for a few moments before he spoke, “Ya better not screw this up or I’ll kill ya.” He threatened me.

I gulped slightly at his threat, he sounded serious. Really serious. Crystallized looked back at me slightly, “We don’t like people who are fake, Impostor, like you.” He said huffing, “Maybe if you prove your worth during these games then, you have my respect.”

That made me even more nervous for this event that is going to happen, I could tell I was shaking in fear by this event. Soon enough the coach called us all over to go over the rules of this so-called game. “Alright, let’s begin going over the rules,” He began, “You freshmen are the superheroes while our senior class is the super villains. Don’t worry though, we have a first aid kit on hand for anyone who get seriously hurt.” He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it, lowering down the Countess who was chained up. “You must save the hostage before she falls into the boiling acid.”

Some of the teams gasped in worry but the coach reassured us that this is safe and that the acid wasn’t real. “Ahem, now let’s meet our super villains.”

Before we knew it a team of 3 came out, of course I knew who they were even without my glasses on. It was the Dark Shaman, Visionary Lass and Super Elastic, the strongest superheroes of the modern era thus far. Well, we’re all doomed already, especially me. “Alright if you don’t save the Countess before she hits the acid then the villains win, but if you successfully save her then you win. We usually only have 2 teams who successfully save the damsel in distress.” He looked at his clipboard, “Alright let’s start with the Glitch Trio.”

Two identical males come forward along with one female with short cropped pinkish hair. “Alright everyone get in the stands and we’ll begin.” The coach yells at us and we all get into the stands.

I sit with my team, we all didn’t really chat to each other like other teams were. It was like we all were awkward about this situation, especially me. I didn’t know what to really say, my two idols probably hate my guts and I was going to get crushed. The buzzer went off and time was finally up for the Glitch Trio, it seems like they lost, big time. Countess looked at me and just gave me a big smile, like she believed in me. My heart was pounding against my chest quickly, I didn’t want to fail her.

Even so, there was no chance that our team was going to win. I mean there’s a slim chance, a very slim chance we can win. One by one teams all over were getting slaughtered (not actually dying y’know) like they were innocent fish just swimming down a stream. “What in the hell is wrong with you guys! You’re probably the weakest Freshmen I’ve had in 10 years! Come on! Come on!” He looked down on his clipboard, “One team left, if they fail then all of you have to do 40 laps around the school and try again tomorrow!”  
The students groaned in frustration, glaring at all three of us. I gulped. Now I have more weight on my shoulders than I need. Honestly I could get exposed here and be royally screwed,I could possibly die or worse; I could be thrown off from the school and die from the drop to the hard ground which is very likely. “Alright you last three! Show what you got.” The Coach said, “Although I wouldn’t expect less from Crystallized Hope and Bullet Baron.”

We all got up and entered the arena, the three heroes across from us began to laugh. “What in the hell are you bastards laughing at?!” Baron yelled at them.  
“We’re laughing on how weak your team is pity freshman!” Shaman said, “But all we have is a weakling shapeshifter, a hot head alchemist and a dysfunctional light bender!” All three began to laugh louder, “This won’t be hard to defeat you thre-”

“Shut up.” Crystallized hissed at them, “Don’t tell me I’m weak you assholes.”

Crystallized clutches his fist as he stares at the Shaman, his red eyes began to glow brightly. The Coach starts the timer, “Go! Go!”

Crystallized sprang towards Shaman with full force, the both are slammed into the wall, all you could hear was a loud crash. You could hear kids cheering at us, as if they’re ready to see a real show down. Elastic charged towards Baron, she was super flexible. Which was a horrible combination for Baron’s powers. Baron began to construct a gun with the plain air that surrounded us, it seemed like it was already charged up by Baron’s anger from the conversation with the 3 villains, he aimed at Super Elastic and began to fire stunt missiles at her. He missed every shot which wasn’t good for him since she sent a few blows to his face,stomach and crotch.

I was too busy watch the two fight that I forgot that I was fighting Visionary, when I turned my head to look at Countess I was welcomed with a ‘Say Cheese!’ followed by a large flash. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes a bit before I received a blow to the stomach which knocked me to the ground. I groan loudly as I stare at the ceiling but I noticed something different, my vision wasn’t blurry instead it was crystal clear. This must be a opposite effect if you were blind, you can see fully. Unlucky for me it only lasts for a few minutes at most. I quickly got up and noticed another blow coming straight for me, I swiftly stop the punch. Visionary looks at me all confused, as if she wasn’t expecting this kind of outcome.

I flip her over me and to the ground, it didn’t leave too much damage luckily but it seemed like Baron needed help with Elastic. I run over to him and shove Elastic into the wall,  
Baron looks up at me. “Show off.”

“Oh shut up.” I reply back, “We need to help Crystallized.” 

“He’s got this.” Baron says, standing up brushing the dirt off of his outfit.

“Even so you always need to work as a team! You can’t use a I in team” I stated. 

“You’re really sappy, you know that kid?”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Baron sighed. “I’ll take care of these two, you just help out Crystallized.” 

He sprang over to Visionary and began fighting her, both settled their dukes out against each other, both were skilled in their own ways. Baron was a skilled alchemist who could bare any metal out of thin air with a droplet of his blood while Visionary could make her victims blind with a single flash of her light energy, by doing this it makes her hard to fight. I run over to the other two fighting when I get slammed into the wall once more, I couldn’t help but to cough up blood. After all I am just a human, I can’t really develop any sort of virus that can help me build up strength. “You think you’re so strong aren’t you?” Elastic hissed in my ear rudely, “The only way you were able to get a blow on me was by me getting distracted.”

She began to tighten her grip around my neck. I gasped for air, as her grip kept getting tighter and tighter. She laughed, “What’s wrong? Can’t breathe!”

I could tell I was blacking out due to the lack of air was that reaching my lungs. Then a loud boom went off and she released her grip off of me, I fall to my knees. I was coughing a bit of blood out, as I look up at Crystallized. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” He asked me.

I shook my head. “N-No..”

“You better get up we don’t have much time.” He held out his hand towards me, I reach out and grab his hand. Unexpectedly I felt this shock between us, it was warm and comforting, like I know this person. I look up at the clock and find we only have 20 seconds left to win this match.

Then we heard a loud crash and looking in that direction where the crash came from out arose Shaman once more, he seemed to have bruises all over his exposed skin as if he got a beat down of a lifetime. I couldn’t help but to get nervous at this, the time limit and a superhero who is all pissed off at us, I might as well be as good as dead right now. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, like Hajime said to me once. He said you can slow down time if you stay calm, just think through the situation before acting. I open my eyes and looked upon the problem, we only have a few seconds left not to mention we have an angry superhero after our skins.

That’s when it hits me. “Throw me…”

Crystallized looked at me strangely, “What?”

“Throw me! Throw me towards the Countess!” I yell quickly.

He nods and picks me up, then he spins around and around before throwing me at the center of the arena where the Countess is dangling from. I approach her rather quickly, I felt like I didn’t have time to react to catch her but nonetheless I catch her. Holding onto her tightly as the rope that was holding her snapped and we both crash into the ground. The timer went off with a loud buzz.

Silence came next.

Finally cheering from the Freshmen class as they all came to the arena to send their congrats to us. I laid on the ground next to the Countess, I couldn’t really move much since my muscles hurt from all that fighting...or me getting smashed into the wall like some ragdoll. She looked upon me with her beautiful and sparkly eyes. My breath hitched a bit at this, she was so stunting. “Thank you for saving me..” She said in a sweet voice, before leaning in and whispering, “My hero~”

I couldn’t help but to get a goofy grin to appear on my face along with a red blush. Baron laughed, “Hey look Crystallized, this guy seemed to pull his own weight.”

“It seemed like he did.” Crystallized nodded, “We should celebrate.”

“Oooh! When did a big and tough guy like you like to celebrate?” Baron asked, a smirk on his face.

“We just won against the toughest superheroes ever, thus we need to celebrate.” He said nodding, smiling slightly. “Plus it would be a great opportunity for all the freshmen to greet and meet.”

“So are you two going to lay there forever or are we going to celebrate?” Baron asked impatiently.

“Oh right.” She said getting up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. “I should be going so I can let you three, ‘connect.’” 

She smiled and kissed my cheek before walking out. The three of us stood there in awkward silence. “I guess we should go help you unpack.” Baron said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Crystallized nodded in agreement. “Yes, let’s go before we set up our celebration.”

“Yeah..” I said in agreement.

The three of us went off to the dorm hallway, but that whole time we were walking I couldn’t help but to feel a connection between these two. Like I knew them in another life, but I highly doubt that’s possible. After all, we just met today. Another thing that was odd about us walking, I could feel a dark aura following our every step.


	3. Time to Celebrate

We entered our dorm, it was quite large in fact we could fit a fourth person in here if we wanted to. Baron grabbed my bag and tossed it on the bed. “Alright! Let’s see what you got in here!” He laughed and began to open my bag.

I began to freak out and grabbed it away from him, “Whoooaaa! What are you doing?!”

“What I was just looking in your bag.” A smirk came on his face, “Why? Are you some sort of pervert?”

“W-What?! No! I just don’t like people looking through my stuff.” I said, holding my bag close to my chest as if I was a momma bear protecting it’s young.

“Fine, fine, I’ll let you be. But you have to show me one thing about yourself.” Baron said, holding his hand out towards me, “Deal?”

“Fine. Deal.” I shake his hand before I begin to unpack.

I take out my clothes and some personal belongings. I didn’t even bother taking out my comic books, I really don’t want to see like some kind of stalker or anything. I pull out a picture of Hinata, Fuyuhiko and I out. I stared at it for awhile before someone stole it right from my hands. Baron looked at it, “Who are these nerds?”

“My friends.” I said, “From my personal life, y’know when I’m not a superhero.”  
He laughs more, “What are their names? They must be pretty nice nerds.”

“Um, are we allowed to give out personal information?” I asked, swiping the picture away from him.

“We’re allowed but it is not recommended.” Crystallized said, laying in his bed, “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.”

“I think I’ll keep that information to myself.” I say, putting the photograph back in my suitcase. “Plus aren’t we supposed to be planning a celebration anyways?”

“I’m quite tired.” Crystallized said, “Can’t I take a little nap?”

“Yeah, just go to sleep Crystallized, you used up most up most of your energy.”

“Thanks, I don’t want to be sleeping during our celebration.” He said before covering his whole body in the blanket.

“We should probably leave, Crystallized usually goes back to his normal state while sleeping. And I don’t think he wants us to peek.” Baron said, grabbing my wrist before leading me out the dorm.

What he just said made me curious as hell, I really wanted to know what Crystallized’s true identity was. Even though there might be some consequences to it, like getting found out I’m not really a superhero and getting light blasted to the ground. Which is not my intend at all. “So where are we going?” I ask him.

“To the cafeteria.” He states bluntly, “I’m awfully hungry, y’know.”

I scan the hallways for a sign to the cafeteria, “This college is really huge. I’m surprised that no one gets lost.”

He laughs, “Yeah. I’m surprised too.”

We enter the cafeteria to find some of the freshmen hanging out and eating lunch together, they were all chatting away. It seemed like everyone was enjoying each other’s company, there was a warm feeling between them. A sense of hope. I decided to sit down with them as Baron walked off to get some food. Glitch Gal looked at me and smiled, 

“Hey, hey, you guys did amazing today.” She said quietly.

I smiled back at her, rubbing the back of my neck, “It was really nothin’ y’know.”

“Nothing?” the male said next to her, “That wasn’t just nothing! It was probably the greatest thing I’ve ever seen and I look at hacker codes 24/7.”

“Yeah! You three could be the next powerhouse!” Another student exclaimed.

“Ahem.” We hear a voice from behind us, turning around I see those recognizable curves once more. It was no other than Scarlet, she seemed to be holding some kind of wristbands in her hand, “Sorry to interrupt your noisy chatter Freshmen but school officials have scanned a normal human in our school and we’re going to lockdown mode.” She handed the wristbands out, “I need you guys to wear these until morning so we find the pathetic human.”

All the freshmen nodded and did as she said, putting the wristbands on. I was kind of hesitate about this before Scarlet looked at me, “What’s wrong sport? There’s nothing wrong it’s just a regular thing we have to do from time to time.” She whispered in my ear, “You have to put it on.” 

All of the sudden I felt a warm feeling move throughout my body, it was a fuzzy feeling, like I was falling under some type of trance. I couldn’t help but to put the wristband on. The way she spoke to me, it was soft and seductive. It was welcoming in a way, she whispered to me more, “Good job Champ.”

Then she moved away from me to continue handing out the wristbands, but when she did that the warm feeling instantly left my system. I shook my head and began to panic, I was going to get found out. But the buzzer didn’t go off, which was odd, it was like it couldn’t detect me at all. “Whoa, you okay?” asked a student, “You look a bit pale.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. I probably need to get some water.” I said, hastily getting up from the table and making my way to the line to get something to drink.

I couldn’t help but to feel nervous about this whole deal, it was like there was more to Scarlet than it seemed. I could not put my finger on it though. Her aura seemed dark and mysterious but her voice is soft and gentle, something was wrong though. I shuffled my feet on the carpet in the lunch line, getting a electrical charge going (which was my way of calming myself down if I wasn’t in a dangerous situation.) Before touching a metal tray which shocked me, although it was just a little charge it still hurts like hell.

After picking up the tray I got a tuna and cheese sandwich with some spicy chips, not to mention a water bottle. After paying for it I made my way back to the table I was sitting at, Baron seemed like he was waiting for me to return. For some reason he had a bitter look on his face, it was like he was furious at me for something I did. “Hey Impostor.” He barked at me.

“Um, yes?” I said softly, “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, there’s a problem.” He hissed, “Those seniors are pretty pissed off at us and they want a rematch, the problem is that they’re accusing us of cheated.” He had steam coming out of his ears, “They’re trash talking about us and it makes me sooooo frustrated!! I-I could explode!”

“Whoa, whoa, how about we calm down and head back to the dorm so we can talk to Cry-”

“Screw Crystallized, I want to beat those senior punks into the ground.” He hissed.

“How about you calm down a bit, there’s no need for unnecessary violence.” said one of the male freshmen, “We can’t even have a rematch, whatever happened, happened.”

“Even so, you can’t fight without a teacher’s approval. It states that in the handbook. Act 101; No student or group of student may fight without a teacher’s approval in school grounds.” Another student stated. 

“Damn it.” Baron hissed, “Now my good mood is ruined.”

“Why don’t you just eat?” I asked, “Maybe that’ll make you feel better.”

Baron sat down, he was still grumpy, “Sure whatever.”

“Hey, at least we get to celebrate later,” I stated, “That’ll cheer you up for sure!”

Baron just turned his head away from me and took a bite out of his sandwich as he glared at the senior table, he seemed pretty pissed. I sighed. There was no way to cheer him up. I decided just to leave him alone for now as I ate my lunch. After we were both done eating, we head back over to our dorm to find Crystallized wide and awake. “I see that you two returned,” He said with a serious tone in his voice.

“What are you doing up?” Baron asked, “I thought you still had another hour to recharge.”

“Scarlet woke me up, she need to give me those bracelet things,” He huffed, “I hate stupid drills like this, it’s only purpose is to scare us freshmen.”

“I mean, it’s a good drill, y’know,” I added, “I mean if someone normal came into the school then there’s a possible chance that they could learn secrets that they shouldn’t even know.”

Baron nodded, “I have to agree with him, it’s a good drill, at least it’s not like those dumb high school drills, like fire drills or anything that involves us getting shoved into the basement of our school.”

Crystallized laughed, “That’s true.”

“But anyways, don’t we have a celebration coming up soon?” I chimed in, “We shouldn’t really be worried about this drill when we can celebrate our amazing victory!”

Both males laughed before Baron replied, “Yeah, we should gather up all the freshmen and just hang out in the cafeteria.”

“We’ll have to buy a cake or something, big enough for all the freshmen class.” I said.

“I’ll buy the cake and you two can gather up all the freshmen class together.” Crystallized said before reaching into his bag and grabbing his wallet.

“We’ll catch up with you later Crystallized.” Baron said before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the freshman hallway. 

It took us about fifteen minutes to gather up the freshman class, most of them seem pretty friendly except this European superhero, he’s rather snobby but his roommate Lucky Charm convinced him to come which is rather surprising. I wouldn’t have guessed that someone like him would listen to a weak superhero like Lucky Charm. We all arrive in the cafeteria to see a huge cake that’s fit for royalty. Crystallized seemed really proud of this cake, after all he did pay for this. “Whoa Crystallized, it seemed like you went a bit overboard.” Baron said.

“What are you talking about?” Crystallized said, “It’s perfect.”

Baron sighed and I chuckle a bit, “Yeah, it’s a big too big Crystallized.” I said.

“Whatever, you two are just jealous that this cake looks like the Grand Queen of all cakes, unlike the cakes you two would have gotten.” Crystallized proclaimed, pulling out a knife before slicing the first cut into the once luxurious cake.

Once the first slice was cut everyone began to line up to get a piece of the fancy cake, even I had to get in on this. It couldn’t be that good, could it? Upon getting a slice, I couldn’t wait to sink my teeth in the delicious pastry with it’s glorious white icing with rainbow sprinkles on top of it. I dug my fork into the flaky dish to see what this so called “Grand Queen of all cakes” tasted like, it better taste as good as it looks. I lifted the fork up to my lips before devouring the chunk of cake, the sweet flavors bounced around in my mouth before I let out a loud moan in delight. “Oh my god,” I mumbled, “This has to be the best thing I’ve tasted in my entire life.”

“I told you it’s a perfect cake Impostor,” Crystallized said as he gave me a smug smirk.

“Fine you were right,” I admitted as I took another bite of the cake, frowning upon the gloating superhero.

He just chuckles at me, this was probably the most I’ve seen Crystallized be happy besides in the comics which he’s never jollyful or pleased in. I walk over to the corner where I can distance myself from everyone else. I was never really a social butterfly, in fact I’m probably a social outcast. Not to mention that I could possibly be found out, so it’s better this way and it’s a positive outcome for me at least. I finished off the rest of my cake, as I sat in the corner where silence is my best friend. In this situation I wish Hajime and Fuyuhiko were beside me, they would enjoy this experience like I am. 

Although I could tell them when I see them for the holidays, but that’s going to be months until I see them. It’ll have to depend on how long I can keep this superhero thing up. I couldn’t possibly keep this up for another three months, that would be super tiring. Maybe I could just fake my death or something, yeah, that could work. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” I heard a voice ask me, looking up I saw an upside down Countness looking down upon me.

“A-Ah! Countness! I didn’t see you there!” I exclaim, as I looking up at the beautiful superhero’s face.

She laughed at me, “Of course you didn’t, you seemed like you thinking deeply about something,” She leaned in closer to me, “So whatcha thinking about?”

“Um, nothing really, just daydreaming,” I answered back to her, leaning back against the corner of the wall.

She laughed before giving me a flirty wink, “You are quite different from everyone else Impostor.”

“I-I am?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, “How so?”

“Well there’s something about you I can’t really pinpoint, but it seems like you have a very interesting life outside of living in a superhero world like this. Like you know the ways of the normal everyday person who’s been through a troublesome life,” She paused for a minute, “Unlike me, I’ve never truly experience a normal life where you can go to highschool and such, I’m more of a shut-in.”

“You? A shut-in?”

“Ah yes, it is true.” She sighed, “The superhero life gives me a door to the outside world.”

I was quite confused about what she was talking about, did she have a horrible childhood or something like that. But as soon as I was going to ask about it, she dismissed it. “But never mind that,” She said as her smile turned into a mischievous smirk, “You have a bit of frosting on your lips.”

“Huh?” I moved my hand up to my lips before she stopped me.

“I got it,” She said before grabbing my head gently, pulling it towards her before her face. My dry lips begin to press against her soft, lush ones, it was quite awkward situation. I’ve never really had a kiss from anyone who wasn’t my parents before. 

I could feel her tongue brush up against my lips as she got the frosting off of my face. She backed away and giggled at me. I couldn’t help but to hide my face from her, I was so embarrassed. I just didn’t know what to do at this point, my heart was pounding as my vision blurred a bit. 

“You okay?” She asked me, keeping her mischievous smile on her face.

“I-I think..” I replied, as she pried my hands away so she can look at me face to face.

She smiled at me, “You’re adorable when you’re blushing like that Impostor.”

“Um…thank you..” I mumbled to myself.

She just laughed as she gave me a wink, “It’s not a problem Impostor~”

Suddenly we heard a loud pop which was followed by the lights going out, everyone was surprised to the point where some people started to panic. “Don’t worry,” A voice said as he flashed a light using his hands, “There’s probably a thunderstorm outside and it turned off all the power.”

“Um...this has never happened before…” said Countess, who was still above me.

But then a flash from the TV in the cafeteria came on, it was similar face. “Hellloooooo??? Is this thing on?” She said, before looking at the camera, “Ah! Ah! Yes! Hello Students of Hope’s Peak! Your Supreme Overlord Scarlet Mirage here! As you all see the lights are kaboom! Well there’s a reason for that, no, not really! I’m just kidding you!” She stopped to laugh at herself, “Sorry for my horrible humor but I would like to announce to the whole school that you were tricked. Teachers and students alike! Those wristbands you have on now, those aren’t the drill bracelets, they’re actually a device that my team came up with that’ll eliminate your super suits and reveal your secret identity!”  
There was a huge gasp around the room as she laughed more, “Not to mention that this will be broadcasted all over the world so all the villains in the world can see who you really are~! No more superheroes, only super villains causing super duper massive despair all over the world!”

Crystallized grunted in disgust, as Baron growled at the TV. “She won’t get away with this..” Baron hissed, as he begins to get into position to strike the TV.

“Tsk, tsk, I wouldn’t do that Baron, any defensive moves against anyone using your powers will turn on your bracelet. But that doesn’t matter anyways since there’s a timer for the bracelets, in the morning all of your identities will be revealed to the entire world as we speak!” She exclaimed, “Well, this is it for now! Good luck trying to stopping me!”

Everyone in the room stared at each other, most of us were in fear while others seemed pissed off at Scarlet. I didn’t know how to react, I knew there was something wrong about this chick since I first saw her. She may look like some hot super model but instead she’s one of the cruelest girls here, she rather expose her fellow classmates than help them. I couldn’t help but to grit my teeth and stare at the blank screen…


End file.
